Operation: bear plan
by nunyobuissness
Summary: China was dared to steal Canada's polar bear; will he chicken out or will he get some help from America? But most off all will Canada fight back…
1. Chapter 1 small dare

**Operation: bear plan**

**Chapter 1: small dare :)**

America picked up the small metal boot. "Yo Britain, you can be the shoe" America smiles. England pulled a face. "But why do you always get to be battleship" England protested with pouted, like to little kids and a new ball. Most of the countries were invited over for a dinner at japans house. Russia, England, America, china, Spain, France, Germany, Italy and Prussia were the only ones that arrived. "I have the strongest military and everyone's to scare to ask Russia to share the hat.

America pulled a face England took a long moment to choose. "Why don't you be the iron" England suggested. America face palmed. "I agree with America, people to tend to walk on you" France teased. Smoothed his hair back and smiled. "Why can't France be the iron" England wined. "Because I'm so good looking and so very wealthy I must be the money bag" France bragged. Germany sunk into the couch. "Why you no play, Germany" Italy asked. Germany turned his head. " I refuse to partake in this childish game" Germany squabbled in his stubborn way. "This is what I think of you stupid battleship!" England yelled as he hurled the little metal ship out the window; just missing Germanys head. Prussia slowly raised his head from behind the broken window. The visible hole of the ship was clear in his forehead.

Blood stained his white hair and little pieces of glass covered his face. Japan walked out of the kitchen with a big, hay basket in his arms and a big smile on his face. "Are you all having fun" japan, fake smiled. Japan saw Prussia's injuries. "What happened" japan asked. France was first to respond. "Their fighting cause they don't have as much money as me" France flipped his long hair as something in England snapped. "Say that to my face you wine lover!" England yelled as he lunged forward, scattering game pieces through the air and grasped France, tackling him to the floor. As France and England squabbled, Russia sat on the small mat next to Spain. "Amigos, Russia looking at me like I'm cena" Spain protested as he shuffled his bottom, further way from Russia. Japan face palmed. "What?" he asked to himself

The night went rather slowly in till after dinner when it was truth or dare time. France was sent into the kitchen and England was in the bedroom. They were not allowed to participate. All the rice balls had been eaten up. Everyone sat in a circle in the middle of the floor, minus France and England. Italy turned the empty soda bottle, (stolen from Spain). The bottle stoped at Russia. "Truth" Russia said. America smirked. "Have you ever kissed Ukraine?" America giggled like a girl. prussia snorted." you know What I mean" America winked. "Yes, why?" Russia shrugged and he fiddled with his scarf in his fingers. Every one fell quite. Russia turned the bottle to face china. Everyone looked at Russia, then china. China looked back. "Don't look at me" he protested with a twitched eye. America grabbed an open packet of potato chip. "So china, truth or dare?" America smirked between chomps. China engaged think mode, bringing his finger to his lip. "Dare" china sighed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Thanks for reading… if you did 0_0

It's my first story and sorry it's so short and sorry for my spelling and grammar

But dudes! It gets cool…


	2. Chapter 2 : the unknowing

**Operation: bear plan**

**Chapter 2 : unknowing**

The suspense was strangely annoying. America continued to chop on his original flavoured chips. "Dare" china sighed. In shock and surprise, America flung his half empty chip packet into the air, again Prussia got hit. The salt entered into his twenty odd wounds from the now patch window. Prussia screamed from stinging pain.

"So" America said before swallowing his mouthful and pointing his finger at china.

"You… you must… um". America obviously didn't think it through.

"You must, eh steal Canada's white fluffy thing" France said as he casually walked out of the kitchen with an excuse of a sandwich in his left hand.

England busted opened the bedroom door. "Whys he allowed out?!" England yelled and pointed at France. France shrugged.

"I like France's idea" Spain butted in.

"Like wise" Germany added.

"It would be nice to see him shrivel into a ball of insecurity" Russia commented with a smile.

China moved uneasy. Prussia shakes the salt out of his hair. "I really don't care" Prussia added, agitated

Silence fell as everyone stared at each other. The only one moving was japan, and he was picking up the pieces from France and England's earlier dispute. America ended the awkwardness with a small cough.

China crossed his arms. "I'll only do it if America helps me!"

America Snapped out of his trance and slowly turned to face china with a long goofy grin on his face. "Bro, bro, bro" he repeated.

America flexed. "I was born for this ninja action since I was born, dude"

China put out his hand across the small circle, towards America. America moved way before quickly accepting his promise with a simple hand shake.

"Deal?" china smirked.

"Deal" America sighed.

China removed his hand. "We start tomorrow, come to my house". China looked serious

America nodded with a small smirk as he folded his arms and winked

Meanwhile…

The dark halls for the empty house were stagnant. A small sound echoed in the highly polished walk way was coming from a blue door at the end of the hall. Behind the door was Canada. He was watching a chick flick with his bear cuddled asleep in his arms. The movie ended. Canada turned the TV off. All you could hear in the silence was the ticking of the clock. Canada struggled forward in the couch and adjusted his glasses. He looked up at the clock.

The clock read eleven o clocks. "Is it this time already?"

Canada put his bear on the couch next to him and stretched, cracking some bones.

Canada grabbed his polar bear and flung him over his shoulder. He exited the room. The music at japans house was loud. Canada walked to the large arch window.

"Why couldn't go to the party, it would off been fun" Canada sighed.

"Why doesn't anyone remember me" he said as he walked away from the window and to his bedroom where he place his bear on the end of the bed. Canada jumped in to bed and turned the side table lamp off. He obviously doesn't know what's coming…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

Sorry it's so short.

Could you help me? What Canada's bears name? I can't remember for the life of me.

it starts with a K


	3. Chapter 3 : noise in the bathroom

Operation: bear plan

Chapter 3: noise in the bathroom

Morning quickly came with the sun peering thought Canada's blinds, Kumajirou stretch out on the end of the blue sheets.

"Morning" Canada mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Kumajirou stutted as he saw the resent figure on the head of the bed.

"When did you get there?" Kumajirou asked.

Canada dropped his head. "I've been here all night" he sighed.

Canada pulled back the bed sheet and walked to the bathroom in his slippers. America peeped his head over the window ledge and watched Canada enter the bathroom and closed the door. Once the door closed, America lifted the latch on the window and jumped in, onto the wooden floor.

"Hurry up" America whispered as she gestured his arm towards the window. There was no reply.

"China" America whispered louder but still no response. America mumbled under his breath as she rapidly taped his foot. America but two fingers up to his communicator.

China walked through the bedroom door and smiled "you act so much like England sometimes"

"I do not!" England, I mean America said

"You destroyed the whole ninja part of this plain" America said as he gestured to the open window.

"How did you get it?" America whispered. China moved forward towards America's ear

"The front door" smirked china. America pouted

"Well I get points for originality" America huffed

"Sure, sure" china said before the shower suddenly turned on as spooked both, china and America.

"Let's find the bear and get out!" America added.

America gestured to the window. China nodded and walked onwards. China stopped at the oak book case. He saw a tiny piece of white fur and picked it up, he turned back to America. America casually walking around the clean room.

America saw a white ball of fur. With no hesitation the relayed hand signs in china's direction.

"What?" china mouthed

America sighed and activated his communicator and yelled.

"I have found a white ball of stuff, over"

China's communicator screeched in his ear. "On just on the other side of the room" china whined.

"Rodger that" once again the communicator screeched in his ear. China sighed.

A large crash and bang came from the room the Canada was showering in. the noise was followed by an awkward silence.

"Should we check on Canada?" America asked.

"While his in the shower. No way!" china added.

"Let's just get the bear and get out" china exclaimed.

"Are you ok?" a small vice asked from behind the door.

"I'm fine Mr Kumajirou. I just can't move my leg. oh dear, that don't bend that way" Canada calmly, panicked,

China and America stood on the other side of the wall stunned.

"But, how, umm?" America chocked.

China and America looked at each other.

"Right, you get the first aid kit and a piece of cloth. I'm navigating from the outside" china ordered.

America nodded and run down the hall to the kitchen

"Ok, operation bear plan is on hold" china said as he rolled up his sleeves…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xxo

Plot twist+ cliff-hanger

I'm so mean XD

More to come soon :)


	4. Chapter 4: what's up with china?

**Operation: bear plan**

**Chapter 4: what's up with china?**

The steady beeping in the hospital room was slightly agitating for china as they waited for Canada's last exam. Canada lightly touched china on the arm.

"I can't begin to thank you for helping me" Canada shyly smiled.

China looked at Canada's face then down to the large cast extending from his knee to his foot. America pushed back the light material and walked into the space which Canada's bed was in.

"So, what's the diagnoses doc?" America said as he slurped on his soda.

China gave America a look and sighed. Kumajiro sat on the knee of Canada's other leg. Canada struggled to move with all the weight from his cast. Once again the material flipped open to reveal a tall man, wearing a white coat with a clip board. Canada gulped.

"Good news, you didn't rupture any blood vessels but you did fracture your shin and ankle in seven different places" the doctor said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Oh…" Canada sighed. China moved his hand to his chin and crossed his legs.

"Will he be able to, go home?" china asked.

"Probably not" the doctor said as he walked over to the lit board and pined up an x-ray sheet with images of fractured bones.

"Well not by himself, he can't" the doctor added as he up his pen in his mouth.

America thought it as a great idea to offer to care for Canada.

"Well we could help him" America offered.

China silently face palmed.

"Sure, it's possible" you doctor said with a astonished look on his face.

China quickly got up and grabbed America by the arm and pulled him out of the room, into the hall.

"What was that?" china exclaimed.

"What was what?" America responded.

"You can't respond to a question with a question" china stressed.

"We can't take care of Canada. His... not compatible" china tried to explain with swift hand motions.

"You see, we can take the bear with this time" America protested.

"What are you getting at?" china pulled a face.

America sighed.

"We use this time to steal the bear" America repeated, slowly

"Kumajiro?"

"Yes!" America yelled

"Ok, fine but don't injure Canada more then he already is" china sighed.

China and America both walked back into the room and towards the doctor.

"Fine, we'll do it" chain resited

The doctor pulled down his glasses. "Excuse me?"

"We will take and care for Canada" china coughed.

"Sure then, I'll get the paper work" the doctor said as he left the room.

Canada gave a confused looked to china.

"Thank you" Canada blushed as china looked at him.

The steading slurping of America's straw was the only noise, besides the beeping.

"Don't… just don't "china sighed as he crossed his arms and sat down

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

I'm sorry I haven't loaded a chapter in till now. I was

Having computer trouble, not to mention I lost half of this chapter so that why

It's so short . I really didn't what to rewrite it :)


	5. Chapter 5: call the plumber

**Operation: bear plan: **

**Chapter 5: call the plumber**

China dropped the keys. America wheeled Canada's wheelchair up to the door of the house. Kumajiro sat easy on Canada's good knee.

"Let me help you with that" Canada offered as he tried to snitch the keys from china's hand.

"No, I'm fine" china exclaimed with a hint of frustration. China forced open the front door and walked inside the large, spacy room. The taping of foots steps echoed in the house. China closed the door behind him as the three of them adventured forward toward the bedroom.

A loud crash bang came from the kitchens as a blonde, longish haired man walked out with patches of different foods on the once neat white apron.

"France?" America questioned. China looked wide eyed at France.

"Yes it is me" France bragged. The silence was suddenly interrupted with the loud clanging. England walked out of the kitchen with a bucket on his head and foot and held a pipe. All his clothes were covered in water.

"I think we have a leak" England sighed. Water slowly flooded out the kitchen door, covering the checked floor.

"I'll get the towels" America said as he walked towards the stairs was the cupboard was. China almost blew a fuse. China didn't go red he went more purple. China calmed down and put his hand to his temple.

"What happened?" china sighed. America ran to the water and dumped about eight towels on top of it. it didn't work.

"Well it started with the cooking, then France broke the tap, then France made it worse, then…" England easy cut off.

"England fully broke the tap by breaking the pipe" France added. England folded his arms and pouted with the metal pipe in his hands.

Canada looked confused. "Do you have a phone?" China asked.

"Over there" Canada pointed to the wall opposite the disaster site. China walked over to old phone and entered a number for a Plumber.

While everybody was arguing, Canada slipped his wheelchair into the kitchen to see the extent of the damage. The damage was worst the expected. The tap was not just leaking, it was raining water. Canada face palmed. How did they even get in?

"So much of dinner" England sighed. France huffed.

"Too bad, my cooking is magnific" France fluttered.

"Nothing like eating snails" England responded and rolled his eyes.

America cleared his throat. "Well… why don't we just order pizza?"

Everyone paused. China did the maths. Pizza=Italy, Italy= Germany, Italy+ Germany+ trouble, trouble= Prussia.

"No!" china yelled.

"We don't need any more idiots" china said with a huff. Everyone was confused.

The plumber came and by fixed the broken tap and all was calm at around seven. Canada was in this bed with his casted leg propped up on pillows. Canada tried to reach for a glass of water that was sitting on his side table. With one last pull; Canada almost fell face first of the bed and onto the floor if America hadn't been there to save him.

"Are you ok?" America asked and he pulled the torso of his brother back onto the bed.

"Fine" Canada replied.

Silence filled the room. "I…I need to tell you something" America coughed out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO XOXOXO

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a week or two or three but it up now so enjoy :)


	6. Chapter 6 snail army

**Operation: bear plan**

**Chapter: 6 snail army**

This time china blew a fuse.

"You… blow up the… oven?" china's voice broke.

France winced as china glanced at him with a death stare. France gulped and bit his lip while widening his eyes to meet china's glance. The glace extended enough to hit England. England averted his eyes in an innocent fashion.

"Ok you want the truth" England said with a pout, before sighing. "IT WAS FRANCE AND HIS SNAIL ARMY!"

France raised an eyebrow. "Come again?" he questioned before turning to china. China had his face in the palm of his hand.

"You did it, England" china sighed of the hundredth time today. England sarcastically widened his mouth into an "O"

"No!" England pointed his finger at china with a serious face. Both France at china raised an eyebrow at him. Silence's overcome them. England changed his mind.

"Yes". England face didn't change. Before England could comprehend what was going on, china grabbed his ear and dragged him out the backdoor to the high rise balcony.

"I'm a man and will not be treated this way!" England protested and struggled. China let go of his ear.

"You're not coming inside in till you think about what you did" china said strictly. Now china's face was sour.

"What did I do?" England added. "You know!" china said and she slammed the wooden door in England's face.

Awkward silence overcame them.

"China? Are we going to do anything about the stove?" France asked. China walked away slightly annoyed.

"Do I look like electrician!" china turned around and protested. France was confused.

"Make your own electrician!" china said before turning around and swaggering away.

Meanwhile…

Silence filled the room. "I…I need to tell you something" America coughed out.

A crack broke the silence. Canada's brain turned on all at once with a shock.

"Where's Kumajirou?" Canada stuttered with fright in his voice.

America turned to the window. Kumajirou was sitting on the ledge the open window. America sighed.

"I'll get him"

America walked over to pick him up of the wooden ledge.

"What happened to you?" Kumajirou asked Canada. Canada paused before responding.

"You were there!" Canada replied with a sigh as America swiftly wrapped his around Kumajirou, but sadly missed as Kumajirou hurled out of the window onto the balcony below.

Canada looked at America withy unease as he buried his face in the pillows.

"What the hell, china?" England yelled at the door, banging it with his fists.

Japan smirked from the other side of the door. "Only if it starts raining dogs". France snorted.

When suddenly…

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXO

So little time…. Its short and I have updated in like 3

Months….


End file.
